onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Clark
Mr. Clark, also known as Tom Clark, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the eighth episode of the first season. He is portrayed by co-star Gabe Khouth, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Sneezy. History |-|During the Curse= Following Sheriff Graham's sudden death, the position of sheriff is left vacant. Former sheriff's deputy Emma and newspaper reporter Sidney go head to head in the competition of either being elected as the new town sheriff. Emma earns many people's favor when she heroically saves mayor Regina from an fire outbreak. On the day of the electoral debate, Mr. Clark is one of the many people gathered at town hall to hear the election candidates' speeches. When it comes Emma's turn, she decides to step down out of the race by ousting Mr. Gold for starting the fire, but her defiance towards the most powerful man in town shapes a good impression on the townspeople and they put her in office as sheriff. While on the job working at the local pharmacy, he catches two siblings, Ava and Nicholas for shoplifting. They put the blame it on Henry, which prompts Mr. Clark to call Henry's mother, Regina, to the store. Regina doesn't believe her son stole anything and suspects Ava and Nicholas, but Emma drops the issue and takes the two children home. On Valentine's Day, Mr. Clark helps customers at the pharmacy ring up items at the counter. While Mr. Gold pays for his tape and rope, he sees David is buying two different Valentine's Day cards. Though David is giving one to his wife, Kathryn and the other to his budding love interest, Mary Margaret, he insists to Mr. Gold that they are for the same person. One morning, Mr. Clark and Walter enter Granny's to grab some breakfast. Mr. Clark asks Leroy to move over a seat so the two of them can sit together. Grudgingly, Leroy refuses and remarks they should have gotten up earlier in order to snag the counter seats they wanted. However, Leroy's appetite goes down after Mr. Clark accidentally sneezes on his breakfast. He gets up to leave, but is delayed when Mary Margaret walks in and grabs everyone's attention with her speech in asking for volunteers to sign up in selling candles for the annual Miner's Day festival. Unfortunately, the townspeople are still reeling from the public exposure of Mary Margaret's affair with married town resident David, and she is ignored. After Leroy leaves, Mr. Clark and Walter finally sit down. During the height of the Miner's Day celebration at night, Leroy causes a power outage that renders the entire town in darkness. This prompts Mr. Clark and many other people stock up on candles from Leroy and Mary Margaret's booth. |-|After Broken Curse= After Emma breaks the Dark Curse, Mr. Clark joins in the reunion of his fellow dwarves and friends. They walk down the street with Emma, Mary Margaret and David as they figure out what to do next. In a panic, Archie runs over to tell the group Dr. Whale is leading the townsfolk in a mob to Regina's house. Although Leroy believes Regina deserves it, the others object as it is not right to kill. They are further obligated to help when Henry pleads for his mother's safety. At the town border, Mr. Clark is rallied together with the dwarves. Leroy wants to make it their mission to find out what happens if someone steps outside of town. After he marks the border with a chalk line, they take turns picking straws, and the person with the shortest one will be the test subject for the experiment. While the other dwarves are apprehensive, Leroy forces them to think about the duty they have to protecting Mary Margaret and proving themselves to David. Mr. Clark has the shortest straw, but his refusal to cooperate causes Leroy to push him over the border. Magic courses over Mr. Clark and strips him of his Enchanted Forest memories. An amnesiac Mr. Clark, who only remembers his Storybrooke self, is dragged back into the town square as Leroy and the other dwarves inform David of the grim consequences if someone were to leave Storybrooke. The news causes a huge stir, but David sets up a town meeting in two hours' time and promises to come up with a plan. Later, Mr. Clark is confused to see his brothers carrying pickaxes. As they pass by, Leroy reassures him that they will restore his memories soon. One night out at the Rabbit Hole, Mr. Clark is having a good time drinking while watching Lacey enthusiastically play pool by herself. He speaks positively of her skills, to which she accepts happily. In an effort to restore Mr. Clark's Enchanted Forest memories, Mother Superior creates a special potion to do just that, but the liquid must be poured in an item of importance to himself. He is hauled into Mr. Gold's pawnshop by Leroy and the other five dwarves to look for a drinking stein that used to belong to him. While there, Leroy converses with Mr. Gold as Mr. Clark overhears at least two mentions of dying due to a destructive trigger, and insists he doesn't want his memory back if it means inevitable death. Despite his protests, the dwarves lead him out to the diner to use the potion once Leroy finds the drinking stein. Presumably, Mr. Clark's memories return once he drinks the potion. Later on, David and a realigned Hook steal back a magic bean from Greg as all the townspeople gather at the diner in preparation for leaving Storybrooke for the Enchanted Forest. However, Henry is reluctant to leave his mother behind as she is working to slow down the trigger. This causes Mary Margaret to suggest sending the trigger through a portal. Emma doesn't believe anyone is willing to go through with such a risky plan, but Archie persuades her that it's the right thing to do as everyone else present rallies in agreement. Emma finally agrees after Mary Margaret stresses Cora's death must not be repeated in Regina's case. The rest of the townspeople stick together as David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry hurry to stop the catalyst. Storybrooke is saved when Emma and Regina combine their powers to deactivate the trigger. In celebration, Mr. Clark, Archie, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Mother Superior and Walter run up to Belle at the docks as Leroy ecstatically shouts in excitement over the town being saved. Muted in tears, Belle eventually admits the others went to another world on a ship to rescue Henry from Greg and Tamara's clutches. She shows them the cloaking spell Mr. Gold left behind for her to enact as he warned there will be more people coming to Storybrooke. In a large group, they go down to the mines. After the dwarves grab their pickaxes, Belle instructs that they need fairy dust for the spell to work. Since the substance is in the walls, Mother Superior suggests opening up a vein so all the magic in the dust will be carried throughout town. Leroy leads Mr. Clark, Bashful, Dopey and Walter to quarry a large rock containing fairy dust and stop when their efforts yield a crack. After Belle dumps the vial's contents onto the rock, nothing happens, at which time, Leroy presses her to believe a little harder, causing a stream of magic to shoot out and begin covering a barrier over Storybrooke. Following this, the dwarves have lunch near the beach. Happy claims that without David and Mary Margaret around, things have been quieter and less troublesome. Even the other dwarves chime in agreement, though Leroy believes they will come back and everything will remain normal. At the shoreline, a mermaid named Ariel bears news from Mr. Gold in Neverland and asks to speak with Belle. As the Jolly Roger ascends at the dock, Mr. Clark is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming back David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret. To everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret brings attention to the fact it was Regina's helpful efforts that allowed them to return home. Once again, a safe journey home prompts another celebration at the diner. Storybrooke once again faces trouble in the form of Peter Pan, who steals the Dark Curse scroll from Regina's vault, and casts it in order to afflict everyone with memory loss. Pan succeeds in enacting the curse, but dies after being stabbed by Mr. Gold, who also forfeits his own life in the process. As the curse spreads throughout town, Mr. Clark regroups with everyone at the town border. Though Regina can keep Pan's curse from occurring, the cost is every single former Enchanted Forest inhabitant will be sent back to their old world while Storybrooke will disappear as if it never existed. To keep Henry from being alone, Emma leaves town with him and Regina rewrites new memories for both of them so they forget everything. As the two cross out of Storybrooke, Regina stops the curse from taking over as everyone inside the town is sent back to the Enchanted Forest. |-|During New Curse= A new curse is cast by none other than Snow White; returning Sneezy and the rest of the Enchanted Forest inhabitants to the town of Storybrooke. However, as a result of Wicked Witch of the West's interference, everyone's last recollection is the final day in Storybrooke when Regina stopped Pan's curse, but no one can recall anything further than that. In addition, the townspeople notice that since they've returned to Storybrooke, Bashful, Doc and Dopey have gone missing. Emma returns and holds a town hall meeting to figure out who is behind the new curse. Leroy is quick to accuse Regina of wrongdoing as the other residents follow suit in agreement. Even Emma refuses to believe Regina, who causes a building tremor out of frustration, and then magically dissipates away. Unknown to everyone, aside from Leroy—who is also in on the scheme—this is a ploy Emma and Regina set up in order to make the townspeople believe the madam mayor is guilty while the two sleuth out the real criminal. Later, at the diner, Leroy announces that Emma caught Regina making a memory potion to prove she didn't cast the curse. They all agree that whoever takes the potion will remember who cursed them. Hearing the news of Neal's sudden death due to the Wicked Witch's machinations, Mr. Clark attends the funeral to pay his respects. Afterwards, at the diner, the Wicked Witch, Zelena, storms in to publicly reveal herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. As the deadline approaches, Mr. Clark is one of the many who gather on Main Street to witness Zelena's arrival with a helpless Mr. Gold in tow. When the witch passes Mr. Clark, she insults him as a munchkin. Once Regina shows up, the two witches magically spar. At one point, Zelena gains the upper-hand, flinging Regina into the clock tower, but later flees on her broomstick. Trivia *The name "Tom" is of English origin derived from the name "Thomas" and itself derived from the Greek form of the Aramaic name "Ta'oma'" that means "twin".http://www.behindthename.com/name/thomas *The surname "Clark" is of Old English origin derived from the occupational word "clerec" that means "priest".http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/clark *Mr. Clark often sneezes, which is a reference to his counterpart. *Runs a pharmacy called the Dark Star Pharmacy. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References it:Tom Clark fr:M. Clark Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters